


Blur

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Mention of Bucky, New Avengers, Thor x Loki a bit too, Toaster - Freeform, a bit of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just got the promotion of being in the Avengers.<br/>However the superhero team is in a curious situation, they have to protect Loki. Why?<br/>Only Sam knows in his adventure with the avengers, an adventure with difficulties when you are with Captain America and the world is blur with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magiccurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiccurls/gifts).



> Thanks to Jeniouis :)

All the team was looking at Thor, mystified, thinking it was a joke.

\- Please compatriot in arms, my brother needs a shelter since he is in danger. He shall make no turbulence and disturb our almost peaceful life.

\- Yeah, but Thor, your brother have a tendency to piss off people for fun. Said Hawkeye.

\- He shall not, if he do, I will take appropriate action. Answered Thor.

\- I still believe he’s still a bit bitter at us, Blondie, doesn’t want my coffee to turn to grass of being back stab in a fight with the Red Skull. Said Tony.

\- Do not bother about this, man of iron.

\- Tony, please.

\- Ok, how much does he stay? Snapped Black Widow.

\- Maybe around a month or two, no more, don’t worry, our sentiment are mutual. Answered Loki.

Bruce was massaging his temper, he walked away throwing his arms in the air for a sign of ‘’fuck it, I don’t care’’.

\- Ok Thor, he can stay for a month, but you’re sleeping in the same room, because I don’t trust him, secondly, lil’ brat, don’t push your luck too far. I’m going to make myself a pleasure to use you as a target for my new armor. Said Tony to Loki.

Loki smirks at the remark and Thor made a broad smile taking his brother to show him his room. Steve rolled his eyes and sigh; he knew the month was going to be long. Loki couldn’t be trusted, even if Steve or Thor wanted to believe it, the god of mischief would always betray for his own desire.

~~~

About half a week after, the team was, irritable.  
Hawkeye was right, when Thor had the back turns, Loki would make snappy commentary or infuriating debate, than he would act like nothing and distract his brother just to turn the knife in the wound of the other when Thor was lecturing him. Loki was a master at frustrating everyone on the team.  
Steve needed fresh air and t so he decided to take a run. In the middle of his second lap, his phone -cell- started to ring. He answered it; it was Sam, who wanted a night out with him, and maybe Natasha. The blond said yes, he did need to relax; he'd talk about it with widow later.  
A couple hours later he was with the Falcon drinking beers and laughing.

\- Oh man that’s too bad Nat’ didn’t come. Said the Falcon.

\- Another time, man. Said Steve. So, something new?

\- Na, just the old stuff. You.

\- It’s pretty tense at the Avengers tower, we have to hide Loki and Thor turns puppy eyed when we talk about him going away.

\- Really?! Dude, that’s bad.

\- You said it. Another beer please.

There was a small pause when and Steve let out a sigh, shaking off all the little things that were getting under his skin and smiled at friend.

\- Hey Sam, want to hear something new?

\- Shoot it.

\- Do want to join the Avengers? Would be good to have you around, Natasha know you would get along pretty well with and Loki don’t know you, so no mean commentary yet.

Sam was just silent, astonished, star struck and breathless for a good ten seconds. He had a sip in his mouth he would spit it all over the place.

\- Whaaaaaaaat?!! Me the flying dude in metal wings soldier, who… who doesn’t have super strength, nor laser blasting out my chest or magnificent blond hair to distract the enemies. Me!!? Loki must have taken a lot of you! Answered Sam, completely stun.

\- Don’t be like that, the more we are, the better. The fight is shorter and more civilian can be secured and we need more flying people because a lot of enemies attack from the sky. Responded the captain.

\- Oh man… man, you... You!

~~~

When Sam had packed his things, his heart was a drum who was playing ‘’ through the fire and flames’’. He still believed he was in a dream. He was going to be in the best superheroes team, he would have fans! He would be known to fight along the super soldier Captain America, man this was something!  
Steve comes take him in a car with Natasha, she was happy to see him too. They were heading to the Avengers tower. Sam didn’t say a word, way too excited to formulate sentences.  
They entered the building, went in the saloon, there was everyone.

\- So everybody let me introduce you Sam Wilson, the Falcon. Announced Steve.

~~~

Sam didn't understand all yet -far from it-, it did happen fast, but everything was usually a blur when he was next to Steve and honestly, he had had some difficulties keeping up with Stark having two conversation at the same time -one with him and one with Jarvis- and of course the glares Loki had sent his way. So yes, he had plenty of reasons to blame his inattention on even if he didn't want to think about it.  
But that's how he ended up with an invitation to the Stark tower, about a possible promotion to a member of the avengers, which was honestly a dream for every shield worker.

Sam wasn't the only one to be invited to the Avengers initiative. He was the only one Steve had himself proposed, and that thought never missed to bring a smile to Sam's lips.  
The shield had had the project to include Spiderman to the team for a long time now, there were just small details like him being in high school, him losing his girlfriend and all, but Sam hadn't been told everything about that story yet. Anyhow, there was him, Peter and another one, Jennifer, which name had been brought up by the Hulk. Another story he hadn’t been told all about, but the three of them were supposed to gather around a beer sometime.  
Right now though, they were all here in the Stark's gym, watching Jen Walter hulking out, a bit like Banner did, but she was said to have more control over it than he had.  
She was actually sparring against Black Widow, and it was a show about brute force against technique, Sam was kind of mesmerized but a part of his mind was telling him that he'd have to spare after her. In front of all the Avengers. Which included Steve Rogers, that would be watching him fight and actually deciding if he was good enough or not for the team.

Sam gulps when Natasha goes away and let She-Hulk waiting for her next opponent, which is him. It’s technique combat, but Stark had told him he could use his wings and he’ll repair them after. So, he has to battle a She-Hulk, on the ground, with his wings, which are pretty big and trying to beat her, or impressed the majority of the member. Great. Hopefully Loki isn’t there to passes commentary.

Falcon steps up on the kind of ring and Jennifer places herself in position, winking at him. Sam doesn’t get his wings out and looks at She-Hulk. In the wink of an eye, the green lady is running to him. The Falcon jumps above her, gets his guns out (there are inoffensive for the battle, the bullets replace by paint balls) shoot what he sees green. Jennifer turns herself to her opponent and punches. Sam manages the first one, who was directed to his face, but the second one in his stomach projected him 2 meters away and cut his breath.  
He stands up and make a somersault besides her, jumps on her back and shoot all what he can on her, worth his legs wrap around her waist. Before she does a technic to puts him on the ground, he deploys his wings and jumps in the air. She manages to grabs one of the wings and breaks it solid, but Sam shoots her in the shoulders and the neck. The green lady takes by the shoulder and hit him on the ground. Sam’s ear rings and he’s dizzy. He deploys once again his only wing and it hits her in the face. Jennifer back off and Falcon takes the chance to stands up.  
He didn’t have time to do anything else, She-Hulk have tackles him on the ground and is immobilizing him.

\- Okay! That’s enough; good work Sam, good work Jen. Said Tony.

The Falcon takes his breath and Jennifer helps him to get up. Tony comes and takes the wrecked wings. Steve smiles at him broadly. Sam doesn’t know if it’s a good sign or he just do it because he wants to be kind.

\- That was quite good Sam. However, we surely won’t put you against opponent like her. At least we know that you could manage with someone like her, just in case.

\- Yeah, it’s my first time. I’ll surely get better. Answered Sam.

\- I hope so. Said the blond grinning.

Sam looks at Spider-man and feels his self-esteem fading away. The Spider is good. Really, really good. He feels embarrassed now.  
Steve cheers him up telling him that Spider-man is accustomed to villain of all sorts. So combat like that are far from new for him compared to Sam.

\----------  
They go get dinner and Sam talks with the other new recruits. Jennifer and Peter are super friendly and they all get pretty well along. As the other members talks about what they should do, they hear the sound of an explosion down stair. Thor comes up and tells them they have been attack by Morgan le Fay. She wants to kill Loki and Take control of the Avenger tower with her demons.  
All the Avengers, including the three recruits jumps out their chairs and goes to the place where Morgan is.

The sorceress is already making the tower swarming with demons. Steve takes his shield and bashes some of them. Sam has to go change the bullets in his guns fast.  
The Falcon hers cry for helps outside and sees Spider-man jumping and swinging to the civilians. Wilson sees some winged demons taking women and child to the top of the tower. He flies there and kicks the demon’s guts. He takes the civilian and helps them to get on the ground.  
Sam goes help Clint and they manages to take down at least fifty demons. They hear the chuckles of a woman behind.  
A blond woman in green clothes blasts them with magic. They’re projected meters away and the blond woman puts them into a magic net.

\- Well, well, I go two little cute birds just for me.

\- Enchantress! Let them go! Said Thor, landing behind her.

\- Oh my beautiful Thor. I must apologize, but you have to let me see your brother. Said the Enchantress.

\- NO! I do not know why you do want his death, but you shall never have him, Amora!

\- Because you owe him a debt. I know. Still, Morgana and I need his head.

The god of thunder throws his hammer to Amora and she dodges, comes swiftly behind him and kicks him. Thor falls over and she straddles him.

\- Shh, my love. It will be all over soon.

\- Stop it. Say Thor.

He pushes her and stands up. He throws his hammer to the two heroes stuck in the net, destroying the magic around them. Sam and Clint are free.  
Wilson doesn’t lose anytime and fly away. He sees civilian being captured by the demons and goes help them. She-Hulk passes by, tackling all the demons in her path, crushing them under her feet, punching their faces. The Falcon sees Iron man and Black Widow trying to take down Morgan le Fay. The witch blasts them away and goes toward Sam. He gulps and tries to fly away, but Morgana jumps on him. He shoots her in the shoulder and she makes a spells on him, but he resists and she grunts.  
Sam heard her whimper and sees Loki. Morgan attacks him and the god of mischief is clearly disadvantaged. Spider-man webbed the witch back, swings her in the air and throws her on a building. Sam goes toward Loki and flies away with him, posing him in the Avengers tower. The Falcon shoots the demon trying to take the weapons and Loki takes some of the guns and shoots them.

\- Where’s your powers? Ask Sam.

The black haired man only responds with a snarl. He disappears in the black smokes of the explosion in the building.  
Sam flies away once again, searching for the Captain. Shooting some demons attacking peoples and on the tower. He sees Steve, battling with Morgana, along Natasha and Tony. The Falcon sees lightning streaking through the sky. The Enchantress and Thor are having their combat in the sky.  
Sam tackles Morgan le Fay in the back and lifts her in the air. She insults him and he throws her. Iron man catches her and brings her away. Natasha runs away to help a bus full of children being attacked by the demons.  
Captain America goes to helps people too, but he’s strikes by one of the lost spells of the Enchantress. Sam rushes to him.  
Steve can barely breathe and his eyes flickered. Wilson really doesn’t know what to do. Thor is still busy with the Enchantress. Natasha is helping peoples along with Spider-man and Clint.  
She-Hulk and Hulk are crushing the large demons invoked by the witch. Sam takes the Captain and brings him to the tower. Loki might be the only one that can help them. Wilson land on the tower, with Steve in his arms and search the god of mischief. Falcon puts the Captain on the grounds and shoots the demon trying to capture Loki.

\- Loki, please, Steve have been strike by magic. Said Sam.

\- Let me look.

The god of mischief inspects the blond.

\- By the way, how did you lose your powers? Asked innocently Falcon.

\- I may have resurrected Thor.

\- YOU CAN RESURRECT PEOPLE. OH MY GOD.

\- Yes, I am. Mister Rogers is in bad shape. If you want me to removes the spell, you’ll have to restrain the demons from coming to near.

\- No problem. But why do the ladies want your head?

\- By resurrecting Thor, I lost a lot of my power, making me vulnerable. The Enchantress wishes to take my place to seduce Thor.

\- Is that insinuating your brother’s love with yo…?

\- Do not interrupt me, mortal. Morgana le Fay wishes to steal my artifact and my books.

Loki puts himself in trance and begins to talk in some tongue Sam didn’t even try to recognize. He goes in the tower and kicks and punches the demons. Tony joins him. They battles pretty well together.  
Iron man sees and group of flying demons coming over and the Executioner, called by Amora. He let Sam alone. The Falcon deals pretty well with the demons and beats a lot of them.  
He notices the demon stop coming and sees Hulk and She-Hulk giving Morgana a piece of their mind.

The Enchantress burst into the tower and takes Loki as a hostage to Thor, leaving Steve alone. Wilson rushes to his friend. Captain America breathe heavy and his cheek are red. Does Loki have the time to heal him? Will Rogers survive? These two questions run through Sam’s head. He shakes the blond out of panic, he call his name, even slaps him to wakes him up. Steve is still unconscious and Sam just stares at him intensely, like it will wake him up. He even thinks of kissing him, like in the sleeping beauty.  
However after minutes that felt like an eternity, Steve wakes up.  
He throws up and trembles, but he had wakes up.  
Sam go takes a glass of water and hand it to him. Steve swallows it like a shot and seems dizzy and he still trembles. Wilson takes the Captain to one of the chamber that hasn’t been destroyed. He laid him on the bed, with another glass of water besides him and Tylenol.

The Falcon flies away and rescues dome of the citizen and noticed the Enchantress has been taken down with Morgana le Fay. The god of thunder is carrying his brother to the tower and tells to Spider-man he shall take care of the two ladies himself.

\---------

When Tony begins to reconstruct to tower with his renovation system, everyone begins to heal their bruises and scratches. Sam has a huge bruise in his back. He patches it up and when he lifts his head he sees the American icon in front of him, who tells him he wants to talk to him.  
Wilson gulps and follows Steve. It’s blur right now what could he say to him? That he should have fought more the villains? That he shouldn’t have given him so much attention and take care of the villains and the citizens and because of that he couldn’t be an Avengers? Falcon begins to drown in his concerns. Captain America puts his two hands on Sam’s shoulder and hugs him.

\- Thank you, Sam. I never thought Loki would accept. Just wow.

Wilson felt a tear in the corner of his eyes and swallow the happiness cry he would have like to let. He just put a poker face.

\- No problem. I’m just doing what I can, you know.

\- The Tylenol was really a good thing.

\- Hey, it’s nothing. Don’t be so grateful. Thor’s brother wasn’t there to complain, we’re here to protect him. So buy me a Faygo and do me a high five. Call me to chill out.

\- Call you? You’re an Avenger now. You made your proof today. So you’re staying here.

Sam saw the world in a blur. He was really as an Avenger. He chuckles and pats the Captain in the back before going in his room, curling into a ball of happiness.

\-----------

The tower is finally in shape. However Kang decides to pop up and destroys half of it.  
It almost seems casual that the tower is destroyed so often. The reconstruction begins and they are stopped by the Wrecker who allies with Electro. Spider-man is kidnapped, but they manage to get him back and put the two villains in jail.

Loki is almost ready to go, he has gained most of his power and Tony and Clint can’t support him anymore.  
Before going, Loki takes the toaster with him. Yes the toaster.  
It’s only Sam that knows why. He had wake up in the night because he needed a glass of water and maybe a snack. When he arrives he saw Loki yelling against the toaster, not understanding its utility and searching how it works. But the most bizarre thing was that Thor was yelling against the toaster with his brother. After well insulting the bread toasting device, The god of thunder shows to his brother of the machine works, after saying only insults may make it work and Loki seem to beam with pride to have discover it before knowing it.  
After that, they kind of begin to kiss and Sam kind of stop looking and decided to forget his snack.

\-------------

Months go by and Steve and Sam's bond grows thicker. They hang out more. Spider-man isn’t shy of removing his mask. Jen brings her man at the tower, but Tony doesn’t pay for the broken beds. Deadpool comes more often too… 

One night they were listening to Kill Bill, which Steve hasn’t seen yet. All in their pajama, because they were too lazy to puts clothes and it’s been the second day off since an attack. Steve had stands up and Deadpool just rate his ass 9.5 out of 10. It made Steve blushes so hard, after that Spider-man kind of kicked him out the building since Rogers was his childhood hero.

\-----------

Villains were attacking often and it sometimes throws the team in tension. Sam was usually appeasing the stress. He was open and didn’t ask too much question. Clint and Natasha had a cold, Bruce was away for a time and Steve seemed to be almost in depression. He had seen Bucky, but the boy left again without letting a trace and Rogers didn’t have any clues to find him.  
Wilson tries his best to cheer him up, but he begins to lack of ideas. However Steve is open to a Broadway, so him and Sam goes see the show

It’s quite good and the two of them exit the theater while laughing and joking. They decide to walk to the Avengers tower since they enjoy each other companies.  
While walking, they are dragged in a back street by a gang of tugs that tries to beat them. Of course the two heroes beat them off. However, they are wounded and Steve feels ashamed of himself for being wounded at simple thugs. Sam searches their clothes and finds a Hydra pendant.  
It’s unsettling and Steve decided that they call a cab, but their cellphones has been broke in the fight. Wilson doesn’t have his wings and they search for a public telephone.  
Only problem, Baron Zemo land with a helicopter and kidnaps the two men.

\-------------

\- I won’t bargain with Zemo! Shout Tony.

\- But Tony, do you think it’s a good idea we go in his base. I’ve done my research; it’s full of guards, laser and other defense devices. Said Bruce.

\- It’s not a good idea either to let Steve and Sam there. Said Natasha.

As the Avengers were disputing what they should do, Zemo was chuckling and looks at his two hostages. The villain makes a sign to his guards and they take them to an individual cell.

Steve tries to bash against the door. He doesn’t have his shield, only his brute force. The blond doesn’t know where his friend is and he beings to be really worried. He looks at the wall to find a crack, noting to be seen and theirs is no window. Rogers listen to the walls, maybe to hear what Zemo will make of them, but he hears nothing. He’s in pitch black and a bit disoriented.  
Suddenly, he hears the noise of something that’s about to break. It breaks and smells dust.

\- On your left.

Steve chuckles at the commentary.

\- Did you just break the wall? Asked the blond, not seeing his friend but feeling his arm.

\- Hum, yeah, I fell on a crack so I bashed in it.

\- What should we do?

\- I don’t know.

\- You’re down with me if we just bash the door and punch some guards?

\- Always Capt.

Their brute force together and the door get out of hinges. They beat some guards and take their guns. The two heroes manage to escape the base miraculously. They end in a forest and hide themselves, guards swarming around to find them.

After two hours hiding in the leaves, the two heroes move. They walk for a long time and finally find a little city where they call Tony. He tells he’s going to be there in two hours.

Zemo’s guards invade the city and the heroes’ battle with them, but Sam and Steve are wounded.  
They end up carrying each other to the place where Tony told them to wait, arm on shoulder and they exchange after 10 minutes.  
Iron man finally comes take them.

\-----------

\- Ok guys, no more Broadway. Said Clint.

Steve and Sam are in their bed, healing from their wounds. They have several bones broken. Hawkeye, Black Widow and Iron man has to go now, since the Mandarin attacked New York. All the rest of the Avengers would be there too.  
The two friends are left together for a couple of days.

\- Hey Sam.

\- What?

\- Thank you.

\- Well, thank you too.

\- No Sam, you’re the one who’s always there.

\- I don’t remember my name being Tony Stark.

\- That was before you came. Now he’s more with Bruce.

\- Hey I’m your friend, and guess what, that what friend do, being at your side, being kidnaps at your side, punching peoples at your side.

\- Got any girls? Ask suddenly Steve.

\- No. Anyway, I would need a superhero girl, because the Avengers work isn’t for a normal woman that could get kidnap super easily. Or a super-hot superhero, I’m open to all.

\- Really?

\- Yeah, especially superheroes like you. Said Sam with a wink.

The comment made Rogers blush really hard.

\- Hahaha, you should have seen your face, Steve.

Steve throws him his pillow and Sam does the same. They ended up doing a pillow fight while they were supposed to rest. The fight ended when they stumble on each other and fall. They take their breath back.

\- Hey, you still virgin Cap.?

\- What’s that question?!

\- Well it’s as random as the one you ask me about girl.

\- No, I’m not virgin for your answer.

Steve took the pillow and muffles Sam face in it. He stands up and goes to lie on his bed. Wilson lies on his bed too and look at Steve, who kind of try to ignore him by reading a magazine. Wilson takes a magazine, tear some page, make a ball with it and head shot the Captain.

\- What was that?

\- I’m bored.

\- What you want to do, you can’t do an intense activity right now.

They talk about activities and the conversation derives to talking about the past, the combat, the other members, Bucky. It makes Steve rather sad to talk about it and tries to hides it the most possible, but Sam knows him well. While talking about the past Steve went in Wilson’s bed and they chat besides each other.  
It goes pretty well, Sam never felt so comfortable. They laughed and talked, but in the conversation, Sam did something not intended. He said that he really likes him.

\- You really like me?

\- Hum oh well, you know… Just you’re… you’re awesome and you’re clever. So... hum... It’s hard to not like you. Said Sam shyly.

\- Just like that?

\- Well hum…

\- Because I recall you saying being open to hero like me. Said Steve with a wink.

The comment made Sam blush even harder and open his mouth slightly. Wow, he didn’t know how to think right now and the butterflies in his belly are really intense. It’s all a blur. In that blur and rush of adrenaline, and in the back of his mind making that a joke, he kisses the blond. Sam almost shouts of surprise when Rogers kisses him back. After that it’s just goes very fast.

Their shirts end up on the floor and muscles against muscles rubbing. Sam was aroused and begins to be hard and Steve breaks the kiss to look at him.

\- If I go to take Bucky back again, are you going to help me?

\- Yes.

\- Thank you.

The blond kisses him again. Wilson begins to be breathless and clutches his fingers on Steve’s back. The American icon bites his neck and licks his ear, taking a shiver from the black man. Wilson moans when Steve squeezes his crotch and he wraps his legs around the blonde’s waist. Rogers removes Sam’s pants and strokes the hard cock. Sam can’t control himself; he moans and bucks his hips.  
The blonde kiss his torso and slip his hands on Wilson’s hips. He lifts them and kisses the inner tights. Sam glances at the American icon and the arousal of the Captain. From the bulge, he’s quite big. However Sam gasps when he removed his pants. They grinned together their naked body, sweating and grunting. Steve breaks the embrace and stands up. He went to the bathroom letting the new Avengers panting on the bed. When Rogers came back, he has lube in his hand. He kisses his friend and applies some on his finger.  
Rogers enters two fingers inside Sam, making him whimpers and clutches his fingers in his hair while the blonde is nibbling his nipple. Steve bends his head a bit and licks the head of Wilson’s cock while twisting his fingers. Sam is overwhelmed by sensation, he can’t think, he can’t restrain the groans he’s making.  
Steve takes all the length of his shaft in mouth and Sam makes a breathless moan and bucks his hips. He puts a third fingers and Wilson feel that he’s going to come soon if he doesn’t stop there. However Steve stops, thinking Sam seem ready and pretty eager to it. He aligns his cock to Sam entrance after having poured lube on it and kisses him.  
Wilson moans loudly when the blonde thrust all in, feeling his hips on his cheeks. Steve begins to jerk his hips. The bed makes creak sound under the two men.  
Sam feel the girth stretching him and it burns a bit, but Steve is very gentle and takes it slow. Sweat flows on the Captain’s forehead while he bites his friend’s neck. The blonde takes the black man’s shaft and strokes it in the same rhythm than his thrusts. He’s nice and tight and Steve tries to delays his orgasm who’s building up way too fast.  
His legs wrapped on the blonde’s waist, Sam try not to moans too loud and listen to Steve’s heavy breathing. His own pleasure building up as Steve thrust deep inside him, his shaft being fondles by these expert hands.  
Their kisses become more intense as the pleasure build up. Steve goes faster and harder, as his grip on Sam’s cock. Wilson kisses Steve neck and groans and says his name. Feeling the shaft of Rogers’s inside him, hitting his wall, sliding past his sensitive muscle ring, stroking his cock. Sam moans as he comes and spills in Steve hands. The blonde feel his friend tightening around him, it throws him over the edge and thrust one last time very deeply.

They crash and pant. They kiss.  
Steve takes his pants on the floor and Sam’s one. He gives it to his friend and hey lays on each other side.

\-----------

Steve gets on feet more quickly than Sam, of course. However the Falcon lied a bit on his state to be able to join his friend in combat.

Everybody was discussing the very close bond between Thor and Loki. Sam only nodded and didn’t say anything and looks at the Captain making his briefing to Fury.

The attacks continue on the Avengers tower. Sometimes Sam felt like he was too old for this shit, because time travel, travel to other dimension and X-men with power that could bend time and reality was making him having a headache. But, hey, Steve was there. They were having fun, in the two senses of the terms and it was fun with the other members.

And yes, he had fans now. And yes, he was considering having a girlfriend since Steve had found Bucky and was helping in his adaptation in the new world.  
However, when it’s too much for Steve to handles, the blonde come to the Falcon and they do activities, laugh, or have fun.


End file.
